How to Be a Vampire And How To Cope With It
by Harleen Frances Quinzel
Summary: I'm going to be blunt here, it's a Frerard in a way. It includes awkward teenaged boys doing things that don't happen in real life and Vampires. Don't like? Well, obviously, don't read. Review please? :3
1. Step 1: Be human

**A/N: **There's a couple of Grammar (and maybe spelling) mistakes in here, somewhere. So, yeah. I'm just testing the waters , it's not much.

* * *

><p>His shoes made a crunching sound when he stepped on the gravel, he looked up at his new school and sighed.<p>

He hated going to a new school, it was always the same thing; Get pushed around, get used to and then move again. Repeat.

Gerard was 5'9, slight chubby with Long and limp hair framing his face. Hazel colored eyes scanned the school's door. He didn't want to go in there.

"Goddamn you, Barrington" he said cursing the school as he went inside.

Gerard found his way to the office, Luckily

.  
>The lady at the desk or something like that, gave him his schedule.<p>

"So, this is your class" she pointed to a number on the piece of paper, what was he five?  
>""Mrs. Warrick is your homeroom teacher, she's such a sweetheart!" she was enthusiastic, which sort of putGerard on the edge.<p>

"Now, Go on kiddo!" Gerard walked out of the office and went to find his class room,  
>"356, 357, and 358" he mumbled to himself while walking down the hallway, he looked over his shoulder to see if anyway was around.<p>

He didn't want people to think, that he was talking to himself.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **So, thoughts? Should i continue? Constructive criticism is welcomed! :D (5 reviews and i'll keep it going!)  
>This isn't really much of a Frerard, I'm not having Gee making out with Frank by the 3rd chapter and get married and adopt babies in the 5th. There's going to be a hint of it, along with other pairings.<p> 


	2. Be human Pt2

**A/N**: Screw those 5 reviews, the show must go on! :P  
>And To <strong>Stereophonic AfterShock, <strong>Thank you! and Yes, I'm making this up as I go.  
>So, things in the story may sound...unsure.<p>

Anyway,Same Problems with the spelling and grammar.  
>I didn't have the time to discuss and go over the story with My Beta. (I think we have different Timezones, Unfortunately.)<p>

* * *

><p>Gerard took a deep breath and grabbed the door knob. He realized that his hand was sweaty. <em>Gross. <em>  
>Gerard took more gulps of air, as though he was drowning and remembered what Mikey told him.<p>

(_"look, it's just the first day of school, we've been through this already-"  
>"Mikes, they're animals, animals tell you!"<br>"-they're not going to eat you alive"  
>"you're right-"<br>"see? Now, you're-"  
>"They're going to kill me and then eat me"<em>)

He opened the door and stepped inside and was greeted by an awkward silence and his teacher.  
>"You must be Gerard Way, right?"<br>"Uh, Yeah" She smiled at Gerard, helping him relax a bit.

"Great," she turned and faced the class, "Class, we have a new student-"  
>"Obviously"rang a voice from the back of the class, it sounded bored and monotonous.<br>Everyone sniggered.  
>"Ross, Lunch detention" A sigh came as a reply.<br>Mrs. Warrick began to write on the chalkboard, in big letters, 'GERARD WAY'.  
>"This is Gerard Way, he'll be your new classmate for the rest of the year, say 'hi', Mr. Way" Oh, lord. Was she honestly making him do this?<br>"Hi" Gerard replied in a small voice.  
>She made her way to her desk, "so tell us a couple of things about yourself"<em> Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. <em>Gerard thought, _I hate this part._  
>"Erm. I like drawing, painting, comic books and horror movies"<br>wasn't sure if that was a question or a statement but said nothing.  
>"An art fag and a nerd? Must be my lucky day" a voice said, from the front this time.<br>"Perkins!" She barked, scaring half of the class along with Gerard.  
>"Detention and the principal's office. <strong>NOW<strong>."  
>The owner of the voice stood up with a bored "I don't care" look on his face and made his way out the door.<br>"Now, without further interruption," she regained her composure and continued, "you can sit in front of Frank Lero"  
>"It's Iero!" said the student.<br>"Yes, Iero" she added hastily.  
>"Raise, your hand, please"<p>

* * *

><p>Yeah, it's a short chapter. I couldn't really do a lot this time, my hand got caught in a door (I don't know how that happened o_o) and my hand hurts. It takes my hours to type with my left. <p>


	3. Hiatus?

So, I haven't updated in a while and it's because I'm a bit busy and I got writer's block.  
>I'll probably continue as soon as school starts which will be on the 8th of September.<br>Sorry! :L


End file.
